


"They Spelled Andrew's Name Wrong"

by httpstiles



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpstiles/pseuds/httpstiles
Summary: How Andrew and Neil admitted they're in a relationship to the public.Then how Neil learned about "Andreil."





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK,, I know this book series takes place in the earlier 2000s than not, but like picture Nicky on social media and do not tell me he wouldn't be all over shipping Andreil.
> 
> bYe

 

Somehow Neil isn't surprised to find himself on Kathy’s show again as the beginning of the new Exy season rolls around again. Admittedly, he's here a little more willingly this time; there's not much of a focus on him, and he's not on edge because the freshman had been pointedly left out. 

 

_ “Does this include us?” Jack asked Wymack, referring to the freshman.  _

_ “They're not coming,” Andrew said.  _

 

The entirety of the team is on stage this time, but in an arrangement of chairs on a platform with three different heights so all their faces can be seen. 

Neil is talking far less than he did last time, leaving most of that to Dan, Kevin, and, somehow, Nicky. There are a few comments here and there from the rest, but Aaron limits himself to one-word responses and Andrew doesn't talk at all. His head tilts in uninterested attentiveness, considering what each of them have to say. 

And then dating gets brought up. Neil is slightly annoyed because  _ how is this Exy related? _

Nicky, however, jumps at any chance for gossip, so he leans heavily into that segment. 

“And how many of you are actually in relationships?” 

Nicky falters before answering, “Seven.” He smiles and Kathy lights up. 

Andrew tenses in the slightest before relaxing again. The two of them aren't keeping things a secret from the foxes, but the team themselves have yet to witness any PDA and they're not keen on  _ telling _ people they're in this– whatever this is.

“So that means only two of you aren't in a relationship! Oh you'll have to let me guess now!”

Dan laughs and waves her hand for the go-ahead. 

“Okay, I think I'm going to have to assume Kevin and Neil.” She pauses as if second guessing it, then says, “No, wait yes. Yes that's my final answer.” 

Kevin rolls his eyes and Nicky is grinning wild when he mimicks a buzzer and says, “Nope.” 

Kathy physical startles and plants her hands on her lap. 

“So who isn't in a relationship?” She questions conspiratorially. 

Renee and Allison raise their hands and while Allison looks annoyed, Renee smiles politely and laughs a little. 

“I have to admit,” Kathy says amused, “I had doubts about my guess, but now I'm too invested to know the truth. Who are you all in relationships with?” She gives a second then adds, “Oh, only if you're willing to share of course.”

Dan smiles as she reaches over her shoulder and Matt leans forward to hold her hand. 

“Matt and I are, but I’m not sure how keen the rest of the team are about sharing.” 

“Um!” Nicky cuts in loudly. “Yes, hi, me! I have a boyfriend! His name is Erik, but he lives in Germany, and I don't see him often.” 

“That's quite a distance.” 

“It is, but we love each other and it works.” Kathy smiles and looks to others. 

“I keep my relationship private,” Kevin offers politely. “I’d be more than willing to share, but we haven't discussed being public, so it's not my place.” Kathy nods and makes a face at this like it's the most romantic thing she's ever heard. Aaron snorts and her attention moves to him. 

“What about you Andrew?” The team laughs and Aaron corrects her.

“I apologize, Aaron.” 

“It's fine,” he responds. 

_ It's so not; he's seething and wants to make a poster to explain everything you can just see that are different betwee– _

“And my girlfriend attends the university, too. Her name is Katelyn.” 

Kathy takes this in like a prized possession, and even makes a joke about Katelyn mixing him and Andrew. 

“That doesn't happen,” Aaron had said and didn't elaborate. 

 

During this small back and forth, though, Andrew has managed to slip a cigarette pack out of his pocket. He hasn't reached for his lighter, so when he passes Neil an unlit cigarette between their chairs and out of the audience’s view, Neil can read the unasked question. 

Somewhere along the way, they had come up with a system without ever even talking about it, and it was only used in public, seeing as Andrew much preferred verbal consent in any other situation. 

_ Yes or no? _

Neil took the cigarette and slipped in behind his left ear. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Kathy could see the small exchange and almost relayed the  _ No Smoking  _ rule until she realized there was no lighter out. 

Her attention moved to them not long after. 

“So, Neil, Andrew,” she says far to predatorily, “Who are the lucky girls?” The team makes the wise decision to not react. Nicky’s intention may have just been to imply they're off the market rather than out them. 

Andrew gets a smile on his face similar to one of his drug-induced grins and looks at Kathy in the eye, the first time he's even looked at her this morning. 

“Who said they were girls?” He asks. He only gives her a beat before adding, “We like to keep our relationship private,” he says, then leans back against Neil’s knees. 

It takes a second for anyone to catch on. A gasp in the crowd and two shouts later, Kathy finally says, “ _ Wait _ . You mean to tell me you two are in a relationship?” 

Andrew’s nose scrunches. 

“I hate him,” he says dismissively. 

“He hates me,” Neil readily agrees. 

“You just said–”

“We like to keep our relationship private. Now move on.”

Kevin looks ready to scold Andrew, but Dan pinches his thigh between her nails.

 

——

 

Later, everyone is back in their dorms, and Neil and Nicky have joined Matt and the girls for a movie. No one is really paying attention to it though because Dan is reading, Matt is asleep, and Allison and Renee are comparing hair dye colors. 

 

Neil jumps and nearly spills the bowl of popcorn he’s been coddling when Nicky shouts.

Well, shrieks is a better word.

“Jesus  _ fuck _ ,” Matt says as he startles awake, essentially knocking Dan’s feet off his lap.

“What is it?” Allison asks, peering up over the laptop screen.

Nicky ignores all of them and sits up from the floor, crawling toward Neil, and shoves his phone in his face.

Neil glares at the screen and finds what looks like some kind of post on some sort of website. 

“They spelled Andrew’s name wrong and what does ship mean? Are they talking about boats?”

The girls immediately squeal and rush to crowd Neil and snatch Nicky’s phone.

“ _ No way! _ ” Allison says. 

“That’s the perfect name for them!”

“What’s happening?” Neil asks, trying not to let his annoyance show. Apparently everyone understands the words except for him.

“That’s what I was just thinking!” Nicky says, completely ignoring Neil.

Renee takes pity on Neil and steps into his line of sight from the other side of Dan.

“They didn’t misspell Andrew’s name. They combined yours and his.”

“Why would they do that?” Matt chimes in.

“It’s a thing people do,” she shrugs in response. “It’s a couple name. It’s called a ship because people encourage your relationship.” 

“Encourage?”

“They think you guys are cute together and want more.”

“Don’t tell Andrew that,” Matt huffs in laughter, turning onto his back on the couch. “He’ll kill you.”

“He can’t.” 

Nicky scoffs and mutters, “Show off,” under his breath, and reaches to take his phone back.

“They’re eventually going to see the matching sweaters and you’ll be all over this website.”

 

Everyone falls into their spots again, and Neil munches on his popcorn as if nothing ever happened.

  
  


“We have the same phone, too,” he says in realization three minutes later.

Nicky turns into his pillow and screams until he runs out of breath. 


End file.
